


New Beginnings

by ShieldAgent_Kay



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldAgent_Kay/pseuds/ShieldAgent_Kay
Summary: First episode Designated Survivor: Fiddling with the rings.I decided to rewatch this since I finally got Hulu and could use not think when saw this particular part of the episode, "I want to make a story out of this!" I'll change it a little bit to fit my view.So here goes....





	New Beginnings

First episode Designated Survivor: Fiddling with the rings.

I decided to rewatch this since I finally got Hulu and could use not think when saw this particular part of the episode, "I want to make a story out of this!" I'll change it a little bit to fit my view.  
So here goes....

 

"Sir, ma'am, we need to go NOW!"

"TOM! TOM!"  
"DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

As I was being pushed towards the doors I could only reach out for Alex. I had barely grasped the tip of her fingers when we were pulled away from each other again.

Inside the car on the way to the White House....

What just happened? 

My hand made it's way to my wedding band and I couldn't stop twisting it.

I felt her hand grab mine and I looked up at her.

She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling at me. Trying to make me feel better. Like she always does. I smiled back and she rested her head on my shoulder.   
"How could this happen?" 

"I don't know..." I sighed.

"Sir when we get to the White House you will need to take the Oath of Office immediately."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Sir, you are now the President of the United States."

 

What?

"I-I'm sorry?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Tom, you're the President." Somewhere I could hear Alex speaking to me. But I couldn't see her or anyone else.

I AM THE PRESIDENT.   
OH MY GOD.


End file.
